Using molecular biology, hormone levels and responses and other clinical diagnostic studies, aspects of pathophysiology of abnormal sexual differentiation are being defined. For example, a patient with a rare enzyme defect (17 Ketosteroid reductase deficiency) and patients with Y chromosome fragments and Turner Syndrome has been identified and reported.